


The Lonely Prince

by Artisfel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, Royalty AU, fanfic poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: An AU where Victor is a lonely prince and he met a Lord who changed his life.





	

Atop a mighty tower  
Within the castle walls

There lived a beauty oh so charming  
With bright blue eyes and silver locks

The place was always silent  
The air forever cold

Melancholy a constant state  
Inside those stoney halls of old

One day there was a banquet  
Where many nobles had arrived for

And like any other such event  
The prince considered it a bore

About halfway into the dance  
After some drinks were served

Among a group of people huddled  
A comotion had started

A lord who came from far away  
And looked like he was full of gloom

Was singing, dancing, drinking wine  
Bringing life into the room

The prince's heart was snatched away  
Along his time that night

And at that moment he just knew  
He had to make that boy his knight

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this came out, and I might write more chapters for it later on.


End file.
